wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Icestormshadow
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Polar Flares page! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Anonymous ONI agent or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Algrim Whitefang Algrim Whitefang, WH40KFanon Wiki Senior Associate Administrator (talk) RE: Polar Flares Hey Ice, Yeah, if you port the article over here, your gonna have to remove it from the other wiki. They have a self-plagariarism policy, so you can't have it on both. Thought you should know. Algrim Whitefang, WH40KFanon Wiki Associate Administrator (talk) 02:18, November 28, 2017 (UTC) The strangest rule in the fandom if you ask me. By the way, welcome to the wikia! [[User:Lune Crackham|'Lune Crackham']] • [[User_talk:Lune Crackham|''"Wicked eyes and wicked hearts deserve neither respect nor mercy."]] • 05:04, November 28, 2017 (UTC) By the way, if you wish to communicate with people faster and easier, there's also a discord server available. [[User:Lune Crackham|'Lune Crackham']] • [[User_talk:Lune Crackham|"Wicked eyes and wicked hearts deserve neither respect nor mercy."]] • 14:41, November 28, 2017 (UTC) Fair enough. Regardless, it's nice to have you aboard! Have fun editing! [[User:Lune Crackham|'Lune Crackham']] • [[User_talk:Lune Crackham|"Wicked eyes and wicked hearts deserve neither respect nor mercy."]] • 15:41, November 28, 2017 (UTC) Currently, you can see all the AU's and EU's (Alternate and extended universes) under the main upper tab's Wiki Content>User Projects section. T42 has never been online for a long time, and said AU doesn't have much content to be honest. To create an AU or EU you first need to decide which one it'll be. An AU is for a universe that is divergent/different than the main canon, while an EU expands upon it without contradicting the solid and concrete things (which means most of the canon). After that, you need a good idea to expand upon. If you want to create an EU hoerver I would also like to state that Imperium of Blood pretty much covers almost all the EU stuff here, so it may be a better idea to join there. About AU's however, if your idea is sensible (meaning not something like '''Noblebright Mary Sue 40k' but an agreeable and sensible topic) thats the only thing you'll need! For the rest we are (or at least I am) ready to help. It would also be for the best if you look at how an AU/EU page is made, as it'll provide important insight. Moreover, if you want to, you can also look at my AU Warhammer 40,000: Ruina Imperii! Good day and happy editing! [[User:Lune Crackham|'Lune Crackham']] • [[User_talk:Lune Crackham|''"Wicked eyes and wicked hearts deserve neither respect nor mercy."]] • 17:07, November 28, 2017 (UTC) Hey Ice! To join Ruina Imperii, you first need to create an article related to the universe (this process is to ensure that you familiarize yourself with the AU). After your article is investigated and deemed pure by a moderator (or the founder), you will become a part of the AU. Also, it's completely fine, I'm not annoyed at all. Happy Editing! [[User:Lune Crackham|'Lune Crackham']] • [[User_talk:Lune Crackham|"Wicked eyes and wicked hearts deserve neither respect nor mercy."]] • 04:37, November 30, 2017 (UTC) Hey Ice! If you want to create an article for two different AU's, I suggest that you take a look at Aetherian Warriors and Aetherian Warriors (Legiones Astartes) as they'll help you to set up the pages necessary. We don't support merging information related to two or more different universes in one article as it creates mass confusion. You can also google for fandom help in order to figure out how to do this. However, if you want your chapter to be in RI as well, I advise creating a page with the same name + (Ruina Imperii), like the example above. Also dont forget to read all the sections related to the AU as well as the articles related to RI to familiarize yourself. Happy editing and cheers! [[User:Lune Crackham|'Lune Crackham']] • [[User_talk:Lune Crackham|"Wicked eyes and wicked hearts deserve neither respect nor mercy."]] • 17:44, November 30, 2017 (UTC) Hello Ice! I have adjusted your page as it should be and I hope that you continue to create new pages as shown. Happy editing! [[User:Lune Crackham|'Lune Crackham']] • [[User_talk:Lune Crackham|"Wicked eyes and wicked hearts deserve neither respect nor mercy."]] • 13:39, December 12, 2017 (UTC) When you add the template, it is automatically added to the categories. For adding it to the main page, leave that to me for now. Thanks and have a happy time! P.S: Don't forget to check out what I've said in the talk page of your article. [[User:Lune Crackham|'Lune Crackham']] • [[User_talk:Lune Crackham|"Wicked eyes and wicked hearts deserve neither respect nor mercy."]] • 13:52, December 12, 2017 (UTC) Ice, what I meant was that the events you describe happens during M.41 while RI takes place in M.48. So, how was this pocket empire able to survive the wrath of the Imperium for more than 7 thousand years? It would be better if you focused on M48 as it will help you create the small empire way easier. Cheers, [[User:Lune Crackham|'Lune Crackham']] • [[User_talk:Lune Crackham|"Wicked eyes and wicked hearts deserve neither respect nor mercy."]] • 15:06, December 12, 2017 (UTC) My apologies. It is not mentioned in the rules that the great rift closed following the great devouring. Also, it was still getting smaller at the end of the 13th Black Crusade, so the IoM will still be able to attack you. However, the Great Rift is closed so you need a better story. I again recommend that the small empire should be founded during the New Imperial Revolution. In case you want to look at other rules, here is the link: http://wh40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40,000:_Ruina_Imperii#Rules Happy Editing! [[User:Lune Crackham|'Lune Crackham']] • [[User_talk:Lune Crackham|"Wicked eyes and wicked hearts deserve neither respect nor mercy."]] • 15:28, December 12, 2017 (UTC) LEFT SCRAPPED Well, about the eldar, they're not united. In fact, they are in a difficult situation. Some craftworlds are abandoned entirely and several empires try to drain their power as many eldars turn into outcasts and join to empires like New Imperium. Though that's still a small amount compared to what they have. The problem with the article is that an entire craftworld has joined The Banished. And this happened after a war. It just doesn't feel right. What I mean is that the war with the craftworld is fine and good, BUT the eldar joining The Banished after such a catastrophic war is... unrealistic. You can maybe say that they absorbed some parts of the craftworld, or allied with another, but the logical option says that most of the eldar in that craftworld will rather die than to join an aggressor that destroyed a quarter of their home. You get the main idea. Cheers and Happy Editing! [[User:Lune Crackham|'Lune Crackham']] • [[User_talk:Lune Crackham|"Wicked eyes and wicked hearts deserve neither respect nor mercy."]] • 18:57, December 13, 2017 (UTC) RE:Help 1: Well, you can say that the craftworld was ultimately defeated because of the fact that it was a small one and the warp storms caused mass confusion among the eldar. After that, The Banished can occupy their craftworld (also you can say that some eldar exiles decided to join them) and try to uncover the secrets it has. The eldar would be ultimately wiped out and exterminated, though a few supporters of The Banished Enclaves can -and should- remain. 2:I recommend Grammarly. [[User:Lune Crackham|'Lune Crackham']] • [[User_talk:Lune Crackham|"Wicked eyes and wicked hearts deserve neither respect nor mercy."]] • 19:08, December 13, 2017 (UTC) PS: It's OK. All of us can be really busy in real life. Remember that finals come first, though. [[User:Lune Crackham|'Lune Crackham']] • [[User_talk:Lune Crackham|"Wicked eyes and wicked hearts deserve neither respect nor mercy."]] • 19:09, December 13, 2017 (UTC) Hey Ice! Yeah sure, seems OK for them to have plasma weapons as their primary weapon. Though remember that plasma weapons (especially the heavy ones) require time to be armed, so you also need some support weapons such as bolters and what-not to cover them. I hope this helped. Happy Editing! [[User:Lune Crackham|'Lune Crackham']] • [[User_talk:Lune Crackham|"Wicked eyes and wicked hearts deserve neither respect nor mercy."]] • 04:46, December 14, 2017 (UTC) Hey ice! That rule is in place because there are 4 major powers and no pocket empire can be bigger than them, in terms of territory and military. There is a limit because it shows that those empires are smaller ones (pocket empires if you prefer) and need to cooperate with other factions to do something big. Cheers! [[User:Lune Crackham|'Lune Crackham']] • [[User_talk:Lune Crackham|"Wicked eyes and wicked hearts deserve neither respect nor mercy."]] • 06:02, December 17, 2017 (UTC) Fabius Bile's whereabouts are unknown, so no you can't use him in an article. No, Chaos Resurgent doesn't have a page (yet), but only a project moderator can create it so you shoukd wait a bit. Hope this helps! Cheers, [[User:Lune Crackham|'Lune Crackham']] • [[User_talk:Lune Crackham|"Wicked eyes and wicked hearts deserve neither respect nor mercy."]] • 05:21, January 3, 2018 (UTC) I don't use Grammarly, but you can ask Revan about this issue. I think he uses it and should be able to answer your questions. Cheers, [[User:Lune Crackham|'Lune Crackham']] • [[User_talk:Lune Crackham|"Wicked eyes and wicked hearts deserve neither respect nor mercy."'']] • 05:19, January 18, 2018 (UTC)